El nuevo Dios
by MaryWeasley94
Summary: ¿Que es lo que convierte a un semidiós en un completo Héroe? ¿Su fuerza? ¿Su valentía?... ¿Su sacrificio? Y cuando la muerte se interpone en el camino a la grandeza ¿Que es lo que el Rey de los Dioses deberá hacer? Un regalo o una maldición, el hijo de Hefesto tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones y quizás sea Hades quien tenga la solución a todo esto.
1. Chapter 1

No me maten.

Si, se que tengo mis otras historias mas que olvidadas.

No, no planeo dejar ninguna, ni "La leona y su nido de serpientes" o "Saldando cuentas" y muchisimo menos "Los ojos melados de RJ. Lupin"

Pero hace una semana termine Sangre del Olimpo y necesitaba hacer esto. Quizas sea un fic de unos cinco capitulos y planeo terminarlo antes de que acabe el año, para que tengan una idea, es como pienso que siguien las cosas despues que dejamos el capamento meztiso... todo lo que pasa en los dias siguientes.

Para los fanaticos de Riordan, espero que lo disfruten y deben saber que contiene SPOILERS...

muchos besos y nos leemos pronto...

¡UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ!

* * *

><p><strong>1- NICO.<strong>

El hierro tenía un punto de fusión sorprendentemente alto, unos 1535 °C, para ser exactos. Y aun cuando el material cedía y se volvía una mezcla incandescente, tanto que él mismísimo Apolo estaría fascinado por su color, el metal no desaparecía, al enfriarse volvía a endurecerse, volviéndose fuerte y listo para la acción, otra vez.

En la fogata del campamento mestizo, el sudario de Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto, seguía ardiendo perezosamente, las llamas lamian el metal, pero este se resistía a su poder, brillando como una vida que lucha por permanecer así, indetenible, eterna.

Nico di Angelo observaba el liquido desplazarse sobre las llamas una y otra vez, algo había cambiado durante los últimos días, el podía sentirlo y aunque Hazel no respondía sus mensajes Iris tanto como quisiera, por lo poco que había compartido la hija de Plutón, ella sentía lo mismo. O había dejado de sentir… no podía describirlo.

- Creía que estabas en tu cabaña, haciendo sacrificios a los muertos o lo que sea que los hijos de Hades hacen en su tiempo libre… - La voz de Will Solace lo traspaso como un rayo de luz, inundando su cuerpo con esa sensación penetrante que ejerce el amanecer en todo su apogeo-

- Solace, uno pensaría que los hijos de Apolo tienen algo mejor que hacer que cotillear - Tardo un par de segundos en girar su cuerpo y dejar de mirar las llamas frente a él, quizás el calor que estas desprendían era una buena excusa para el ligero rosado que ahora tenía en sus mejillas… malditos niños de Apolo-

- Bueno, en la enfermería las cosas han estado tranquilas, así que algo hay que hacer por ahora - El pelo rubio de Will brillaba casi tanto como el hierro derretido en la fogata, Nico encontraba perturbante como sus ojos azules parecían cambiar de tono mientras lo observaban, parecía el que color bailaba en sus retinas, como notas musicales finas y delicadas-

- Bien pues deberías elegir mejor tus actividades si no quieres terminar por ser un sacrificio de los hijos de Hades - quería sonar mordaz, serio y si era posible, intimidante. Will había visto lo que era capaz de hacerle a seis legionarios sin tener más fuerza que la de sus músculos, debía tener un poco de miedo… pero no, parecía divertido ante sus palabras - ¿Qué? - cuestiono en tono osco.

- Eres impresionantemente denso Di Angelo… pero a ti te resulta, de alguna forma misteriosa, claro.

¿Había sido eso un cumplido? ¿Si? Oh… él en verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar a un cumplido y mucho menos uno que viniera del jefe de la cabaña siete… de un hijo de Apolo.

- En todo caso… ¿que hacías por aquí? La cena no será servida hasta dentro de un par de horas-

-Yo… solo… miraba - bien, su rostro giro hacia las llamas otra vez, el ardiente liquido seguía ahí, burbujeando lentamente -

Will pareció notarlo porque su propio rostro se asomo sobre su hombro, mirando mismo el punto que él.

- Parece que no terminara de arder nunca ¿eh? - murmuro mientras una burbuja especialmente grande estallaba, liberando algo de humo blanco- No conocí mucho a Leo, pero parecía un buen tipo… un buen jefe para los hijos de hefesto, sobre todo después de lo pedidos que se encontraban por lo que sucedió con Charlie.

Charlie Beckendorf, el hermano mayor de Leo, él mismo semidiós que salvo la vida de Percy en la princesa Andrómeda.

- No era mi tipo favorito, pero Leo era un gran chico… era familia después de todo.

El mismo Nico se encontró sorprendido al hallar la verdad en sus palabras, siempre se había sentido ajeno dentro de ese campamento y ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así. Después de su tiempo en el Argo II y toda la travesía que vivió junto a esos 8 semidioses, contando a Reyna y el Sátiro, Nico había encontrado un lugar entre ellos, un lugar como el semidiós que era, como el hijo de Hades, como él hermano y primo.

Will asintió lentamente a sus palabras, como si en silencio, aceptara sus palabras como verdaderas. Nico lo sintió antes de que llegara a su hombro, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero él hijo de Apolo había despertado a las mariposas muertas que dormían en su estomago antes de que su palma de apoyara en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente.

- Me alegra saber que planeas quedarte en el campamento… es un buen lugar para vivir, incluso después del verano - Will sonreía y Nico se encontró a si mismo devolviendo la sonrisa, no sabía cómo ni porque, pero Solance parecía tener ese efecto en él.

- Planeo viajar al dominio de mi padre de vez en cuando también, además sigo siendo Embajador de Plutón en el campamento Júpiter… y debo cuidar de mi hermana -

- Pero siempre es bueno tener una casa a donde regresar ¿eh? Y el campamento mestizo será tu casa… Sera bueno tenerte aquí.

- ¿Así que tu estarás aquí también?

- A tiempo completo…

* * *

><p><strong>Cortito y simple... para comenzar.<strong>


	2. 2-Leo

Bueno bueno... para empezar bien la semana, otro capitulo chiquito.

disfrutenlo y recuerden dejar sus reviews... **¡UN FIC CON REVIEWS ES UN FIC FELIZ!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2: El mensajero.<strong>_

Habían llegado bastante lejos cuando los descubrieron.

Festus se encontraba aparcado en el lado este del central park, hacia crujir las tuercas de sus mandíbulas mientras Leo deslizaba aceite de motor en sus engranajes y Calipso se encargaba de hacer algunos sándwiches de carne para el almuerzo. Era una pequeña parada para alistarse antes de hacer su gran entrada en el campamento mestizo.

Habían pasado siete largos días desde que Gea había despertado y vuelto a dormir, disuelta en una nube de polvo asqueroso, hecha arder por Leo, convertido en una bola de fuego enorme y un misterioso cohete humano, ardiente también… gracias a Hefesto por los pequeños favores como ese, un cometa ardiente y gritón.

Ya era hora de volver a casa... O eso creía él.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años se detuvo frente a su enorme dragón, un bastón sobresalía de sus manos y en él, dos serpientes se enroscaban mirándose una a la otra, silbando con sus lenguas mientras sus ojos brillaban.

- Te dije que estarían aquí - una de las serpientes dijo, moviéndose con pereza en el bastón.

- Yo fui quien dijo eso - Contesto la otra, apretando su agarre.

Leo no sabía si estar impresionado u horrorizado por la imagen, por un momento temió que los familiares de Frank Zhang estuvieran frete a él en forma de dos serpientes problemáticas. El misterioso hombre noto su incertidumbre y se limito a saludar cortésmente con su cabeza.

-George y Martha - Dijo en tono amable, refiriéndose a las serpientes que de pronto, parecían quietas ante su voz.

Leo observo mejor al hombre frente a él. De alguna forma se le hacía conocido, aunque estaba seguro que jamás lo había visto. Su cabello era negro como el carbón y sus ojos brillaban con un azul peligroso, no como el azul de Jasón, no, este era brillante como los fuegos artificiales… el ya había visto un par te ojos iguales a estos.

- Hermes… - La voz de Calipso fue lo que lo saco de su ensimismamiento, la chica, enfundada en un par de vaqueros y un cardigán blanco, con su cabello caoba cayendo sobre su espalda, paso a su lado, acercándose de prisa hacia el hombre que parecía ciertamente feliz de verla.

- Mi querida Calipso, así que es cierto… parece que lograste escapar de tu castigo, encontraste la manera de abandonar la isla.

- Yo… si… no fui yo quien lo hizo, si no fuese por Leo jamás podría haberlo hecho. - Parecía que la chica no conseguía que decir, su sonrisa de sorpresa aun permanecía en su hermoso rostro, pero lentamente, segundo a segundo, esta iba muriendo, siendo reemplazada por una mueca que Leo aun no había visto - ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Los Dioses te han mandado a buscarme? ¿Me harán regresar?

La mano de Leo comenzó a arden antes de que él lo notara, primero un dedo, luego dos, tres, cinco, la palma y la mitad de su brazo. Fue Hermes quien se dio cuenta y dirigió a este una mirada interrogante.

- ¿Planeas lanzarme una llama o algo así, chico? Porque tu padre lo ha intentado antes… y sigo aquí - Las serpientes miraban a Leo como si fuese un ratón.

Como deseaba derretir sus metálicos rostros y quizás agregarlas como una pulsera para Festus.

- Los Dioses me han mandado por ustedes… si… en realidad, Zeus y Hades quieren ver al hijo de Hefesto.

Eso no estaba bien… no lo estaba… nada está bien cuando el Rey de los dioses y el amo del inframundo estaban interesados en la misma cosa… Leo no era un hijo de Atenea, pero no necesitaba su súper lógica para saber que estaba en problemas.

- Ya… veras, Hermes ¿Puedo llamarte Hermes? Tus hijos, Los Stoll, grandes chicos, compartimos el gusto por los problemas, me caen bien - Leo baboseaba las palabras, jugando con una cadena de cables entrelazados en sus manos - ahora, resulta que mi chica y yo… quiero decir, ya sabes, Calipso y yo planeamos esta gran sorpresa, fuegos artificiales y confeti, todo para alegrar al campamento… seguro que tu como el Dios que eres podrás entender que ahora se nos hace imposible ir a ver a _Big Z_ y…

Un Rayo retumbo sobre ellos, en la punta del Empire State, a unas cuantas cuadras de su ubicación, una tormenta parecía formarse... Zeus no estaba feliz, eso seguro.

- Bien… entiendo… si… - Se rasco la nuca, el no podía dejar que se llevaran a Calipso, no había muerto y vuelto a la vida para simplemente dejarla marchar, pero si era a él a quien quería, era mejor que ella siguiera su camino al campamento mestizo, estaría mas segura que en una reunión de Dioses molestos- Veras, Fetus es un poco demasiado grande para ir a… Donde quiera que vayamos, así que supongo que Calipso aquí presente deberá seguir con él mientras tú y yo vamos a ver a nuestros queridos y muy comprensivos Dioses.

- Leo… - murmuro Calipso, una extraña mezcla de intriga y advertencia en su dulce voz... tenia que apresurarse o la hija super temperamental del super titan le daria mas trabajo del que tenia.

- ¿ves? Está de acuerdo… Así que Calipso ira con Festus y tu y yo podemos…

- Ella vendrá también… mi padre quiere verla ahora que ha conseguido dejar Ogigia. - Hermes no parecia ser un mal tipo, en realidad de todos los Dioses con los que Leo habia tenido el ¿Placer? en fin, con los que se habia topado hasta ahora el paracia ser mas, no sabria decirlo, humano quizas... pero aun asi, habia dureza en su voz en cuanto hablo.

Quizás Hefesto era él Dios del Fuego, la Forja y los Volcanes, quizás en su sangre corría fuego… pero la voz de Hermes había enfriado cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

A la distancia, otro rayo retumbo en la cima del segundo edificio más alto de la gran manzana, el cielo empezaba a teñirse de rojo… el sol abandonaba a la ciudad.

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa… mi padre no es el dios de la paciencia.


	3. 3- Nico

**_El hijo del arquero._**

Bueno, disfrutenlo, como yo lo hice escribiendolo... Un fic con reviews es un fic feliz

so... DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.

* * *

><p>3- <em><span>NICO.<span>_

A veces odiaba ser hijo de un Dios. Más en concreto, odiaba ser hijo de un Dios con el tamaño del ego tan grande como su mismo reino, en definitiva el ego de Hades no cabía en todo el inframundo.

Mas de la mitad de su comida había ido a parar a la hoguera, dando ofrenda tras ofrenda a su padre, oraciones tras oraciones, cosa que era nueva para él, la guerra había dejado esa extraña costumbre, venerar a un hombre que pasaba de él por completo… que dulce.

Pero Nico necesitaba una respuesta y ya que por ordenes de Will Solace - no era como si ese hijo de Apolo tuviera algún poder sobre él, claro está- no podía viajar por sombras al inframundo al menos por un par de días mas, y su hermana, muy amablemente le había dicho que dejara de meter sus narices en los asuntos de su padre, el único que podría darle una respuesta a su duda era él, el mismísimo Dios del inframundo.

El terrible Hades… su muy comprensivo y dedicado padre.

- Padre, te entrego mis panqueques y tocino, como ofrenda a ti, por favor responde a mis llamados - el tocino ardió entre las llamas, al igual que los panqueques.

Nico habría jurado que vio un rostro aparecer entre el humo oscuro que producía la harina al. Quemarse, pero no estaba seguro si solo era su necesidad de que los dioses le dieran una señal.

Regreso a su mesa con la mitad de sus porciones, bueno, regreso a la mesa de la cabaña número tres, en ella lo esperaban Annabeth, Piper, el sátiro Grover, Jasón y el único habitante real de aquella cabaña, el hijo de Poseidón, Percy Jackson.

Las personas pensarían que su relación con Percy podría ser difícil después de su abrupta declaración, pero suponía que Annabeth le había dado "La charla" al chico, porque entre ellos no había cambiado nada, Percy seguía siendo su amigo, o lo que sea.

- Es por eso que los medias rojas tienen una gran posibilidad esta temporada -Jasón meneaba su tenedor justo frente a la cara de Grover, quien está a uno o dos movimientos de comerse la pieza de metal-

- Nada de eso Grace, los Yankees ganaran esta vez, además no deberías decir esa clase de cosas en nuestro territorio… quiero decir, estas en tierra Yankee. - Annabeth parecía cansada por la discusión, como siempre que debía explicar algo obvio a un semidiós obtuso-

- ¿No han respondido a tus oraciones? - La angelical voz de Piper llego desde el otro lado de la mesa, Jasón y Annabeth se callaron.

- ¿Afrodita ha respondido a las tuyas?- Silencio... Nadie parecía querer responder- ¿Lo ha hecho Poseidón?- Percy desvió su mirada, incomodo - ¿Atenea? ¿ZEUS?

-Bueno… he visto a mi madre y Poseidón visito a Percy hace un par de Días- Annabeth parece incomoda, sus labios estaban más fruncidos que de costumbre - Pero seguro que Hades ha estado ocupando… con todo lo que paso...

- Si, seguro…

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro en contactar a tu padre? Digo, es tu padre y todo eso, pero no es como si alguno de nosotros estuviera en constante contacto con los nuestros… -Seguro que Jasón quiso eliminar sus palabras una vez salieron al aire, la mirada de Nico perforo el azul de sus ojos, como si quisiera derretir su cabeza.

- No es tu problema Grace.

Nico se levanto, olvidando el resto de su comida en la mesa, nadie dijo nada... El hijo de Hades parecía que volvía a su oscuridad de siempre.

Cuatro mesas mas allá, el jefe de la cabaña de Apolo seguía el camino del hijo de Hades, frunciendo el seño y negando con su rubia cabeza.

Will tendría que hacer algo con ese chico, parecía que insistía en descuidarse y más importante aun... En aislarse.

Era cerca de media noche, Nico podría asegurarlo, en la mitad de la noche, cuando la oscuridad llega a su apogeo, sus poderes eran más fuertes, aun ahí, famélico y agotado, casi sentía la fuerza del inframundo corriendo por su cuerpo.

Quería ir a ver a su padre… necesitaba respuestas.

Ansiaba saber porque no era capaz de sentir el alma de Leo Valdez, porque no había sido capaz de llegar a los Elíseos… que había sucedido con él.

Quizás Will no permitía que el viajara en sombras aun… pero Will no estaba por aquí, su cuerpo se sentía bien, bastante sólido, un viaje de ida al inframundo, eso era lo único que necesitaba.

Un segundo antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera en una perpetua sombra, alguien toco su puerta, sobresaltándolo.

No podía ser.

Asomo su cabeza entre las oscuras cortinas, la figura alta y delgada de Will Solace de alguna forma no lo sorprendió… pero lo que si lo sorprendió fue su propia estupidez. No solo se había delatado, dejando salir la luz de su lámpara al alzar la cortina, dando de lleno en el suelo a un lado del hijo de Apolo, sino que en su estomago habían empezado a revolotear las mariposas muertas que siempre terminaban por joder su existencia cuando el chico estaba cerca.

- Joder…

No podía arruinar su vida sintiéndose atraído por otro semidiós imposible… no.

- ¿Estas espiándome Solace?- era la única manera de recibirlo, quizás así podría hacer que se marchara antes de arruinar sus planes.

- Esa, definitivamente, no es manera de recibir a alguien en tu casa Nico, deberías saberlo ahora que vivirás con nosotros - Will, por supuesto, no espero invitación, cruzo justo al lado de Nico, rozando su hombro desnudo con el suyo, apenas cubierto con una sudadera negra.

- ¿Que demonios? ¿Que crees que ha… - se quedo sin palabras, era terriblemente emocionante tener a Will Solace en su casa, pero verlo sentado en su cama era otro mundo.

- Mi padre me ha pedido que venga a hablarte… los dioses han escuchado tus ofrendas, pero Hades no puede responderte.

- ¿Q-que? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo Apolo mandaría ese mensaje?.

- Porque en gran parte, lo que está sucediendo es culpa de mi padre y… mi hermano.

- ¿Tu padre? ¿Tu hermano?… ¿que se supone que está sucediendo entonces?

- Los dioses están Reunidos… Zeus y Hades tienen asuntos pendientes y mi padre está en problemas.

Nico miro a Will, parecía preocupado, lo que es lógico... Nada bueno podía salir de Zeus y Hades, pero más importante aún, era lo que había dicho sobre su hermano.

Un pensamiento atravesó la mente de Nico como un rayo... Asclepios, hijo de Apolo… Dios de la medicina… la cura de la muerte… Leo y el vial con la verdadera cura… Leo siendo incapaz de inyectarse la cura.

Leo y la cura… él no sintiendo el alma de Leo.

Leo… ¿vivo quizás?

- ¿Tiene Leo Valdez algo que ver con todo esto? - Will asintió lentamente…

- Parece que hay algo sobre el hijo de Hefesto que no sabemos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... ya casi nos acercamos a la verdad... nos leemos pronto.<em>


	4. 4-Leo

**Los _olímpicos_**

Bueno, disculpen lo tarde, he estado mas que distraida con la universidad ultimamente, en fin... espero les guste

dejen sus comentarios, no sean malas... me gustaria saber si el fic les gusta a ustedes eh!

besos.

* * *

><p><strong>4-LEO<strong>

Como hijo de un Dios, Leo tendría que estar feliz de poder ver el Olimpo en todo su esplendor, sus muros de piedra blanca, enormes columnas de mármol, estatuas de cada héroe adornando esquina tras esquina.

Los sátiros iban y venían, dando suave melodías con sus flautas de pan y las ninfas pululaban a su alrededor, tejiendo cestas y hablando tranquilamente. Parecía que la guerra con Gea había sido olvidada por los habitantes de aquel ancestral monte, como si nunca hubiese sucedido.

Pero Leo no estaba feliz, no señor... Nada de eso.

Quizás la gente parecía tranquila y feliz, pero él era capaz de notar las miradas de todos cuando pasaba por las calles empinadas de camino a la reunión de los Dioses. Calipso iba a su lado, ninguno hablaba, no se tomaban de las manos como venían haciendo desde que ambos habían dejado Ogigia atrás, tampoco se miraban, pero caminaban hombro a hombro, rozando su piel, dándose apoyo silencioso.

¿Quien sabe que les esperaba una vez llegaran a su destino?

Hermes andaba delante de ellos, marcando el camino suponía Leo, tan seguro estaba que no intentarían huir - sería demasiado estúpido teniendo en cuenta que estarían huyendo de deidades omnipotentes y omnipresentes- que ni se molestaba en girar para asegurarse de que lo seguían, de vez en cuando les mostraba con su caduceo hacia donde cruzar o algo importante que mirar.

Unas cuantas calles atrás se había detenido para mostrar la estatua de un héroe en medio de una fuente, tenía unas extrañas zapatilla aladas, una espada de bronce celestial y armadura de guerra griega, la estatua era nueva, relucía a la luz del día. Su rostro parecía joven, quizás unos 22 años apenas, un rostro duro y serio, aunque sus ojos, de la misma piedra blanca, de alguna forma parecían alocados, como los del Dios. La única cosa que estaba un poco fuera de lugar en aquella imagen, era una cicatriz que corría el lado derecho de su rostro, naciendo justo bajo su ojo y terminando con un corte limpio casi en su barbilla. Aun así, el chico era guapo.

- Luke Castellán - Había dicho el Dios, mirando directamente el rostro del héroe- Un buen chico, que tomo malas decisiones… aun así nos salvo a todos.

Leo había escuchado ese nombre… Luke Castellán, el antiguo jefe de la cabaña 11, hijo del mismísimo Hermes, el chico que traiciono al Olimpo y ayudo al viejo Cronos a volver, el mismo que casi mata a Percy y Annabeth.

Ese chico no le gustaba ni un poquito.

- Por supuesto, justo antes de asesinarlos - había murmurado él, mirando con disgusto la estatua del chico, no podía creer que lo consideraran un héroe después de casi acabar con todo.

- El verdadero valor radica en saber interponer él bien y la paz, ante tu propio bienestar, Hijo de Hefesto, el sacrificio de un hombre puede salvar al mundo entero… y mi hijo lo sabía, él, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, fue un héroe y se le rendirá honor como tal - Leo permaneció en silencio, el Dios lo observo fijamente, retándolo en silencio a desafiar sus palabras, él no era tan estúpido como para hacerlo, claro.

Después de eso el Dios no se había molestado en mostrar nada mas, habían pasado una docena de estatuas que le devolvían la mirada, pero no se habían detenido a charlar otra vez y quizás era mejor así.

Aunque eso suponía llegar antes a su destino.

En la cúpula de aquel viejo y famoso edificio, donde los Dioses estaban reunidos, una tormenta parecía formarse.

- Vengan conmigo.

Leo deseaba decirle que no se preocupara, que ellos podían esperar ahí afuera sin ningún problema, sentarse en alguna escalinata o quizás comer algo de néctar en alguno de los toldos que habían dejado atrás. Pero por supuesto, no podía hacerlo. Eran ellos la razón de aquella dichosa reunión.

Sus pisadas resonaron en la sala, una enorme U de tronos lo rodeados, cada uno ocupado ya por su dueño, 14 en total, ocho enormes hombres y otras 6 no más pequeñas mujeres.

Leo habría deseado prestar más atención en las clases de mitología. Apenas y conocía a un par de aquellos Dioses.

Su padre lo miraba desde su trono de metal, parecía otra persona sin su braga de mecánico, su barba oscura estaba recortada y sus manos estaban más limpias que de costumbre, aunque Leo podría asegurar que aun tenía una que otra marca de grasa en ellas. Sus grandes dedos jugaban con una pieza de bronce, doblándola y desdoblándola como si de papel se tratara.

Justo en medio del salón, en el trono principal se encontraba el rey de los Dioses. Su pelo era negro como el ébano, pero sus ojos eran azules brillantes, como una tormenta en el océano, casi parecía los rayos atravesaban el color, como sucedía en el cielo. El padre de su mejor amigo lo miraba también.

El padre de Percy se veia entre molesto y cansado, ya no tenía su camisa hawaiana, esta vez tenía su toga griega, como todos los demás. Era la mirada del último hombre a mano derecha la que en verdad le incomodaba.

Leo jamás había visto a este Dios antes, pero no necesitaba que le dijeran de quien se trataba. El trono constituido por un montón de huesos humanos, la toga negra que dejaba entrever de vez en cuando el rostro de alguna persona atormentada y el yelmo en su mano no dejaba lugar a dudas. Los ojos negros de Hades le perforaban el alma y ponían su piel de gallina.

- Bueno, para ser un Dios, te toma bastante tiempo encontrar a dos héroes, Hermes. - La zumbarte voz de Zeus cruzo la sala, Leo casi podía sentir como se electrificaba el cabello de su nuca - Leo Valdez, Hijo de Hefesto… estábamos esperando por ti.

- Oh, sí que lo estábamos… - dijo Hades y de pronto Leo se vio sumergido en la inquietud.

¿Lo habrían traído hasta el Olimpo para un viaje en primera clase hacia el inframundo?

Por los Dioses… no.


	5. 5- Nico

**5- Nico**

¿Saben que es un capitulo de transición? Bueno, si no lo saben, se los presento... es una preparación para la bomba que se nos viene, nada del otro mundo, nada que no sepamos, pero siempre me ha parecido que para que una historia tenga lógica, debe ser contada con todos los detalles, hasta los que ya sabemos...

En fin... dejo esto por aqui y me sumerjo a escribir lo que nos resta, nos leemos pronto... dejen sus reviews, plis.

**_¡__FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>El vial de la cura. <strong>_

Arion recorría enormes distancias en tiempos impresionantes.

Su mensaje había llegado al campamento Júpiter inmediatamente después de que Will le había contado todo lo que Apolo le había dicho, tenía que contárselo a alguien y por lo visto la persona indicada era la centurión de la quinta corte y su novio, el nuevo pretor de la nueva roma.

Frank y Hazel llegaron al campamento mestizo justo antes del amanecer, las primeras luces del alba teñían el cielo encantado de su hogar, apenas bañando los campos de fresas con ligeros destellos del sol. El hijo de Apolo y él los esperaban de pie bajo el techo de la cabaña numero 13.

Arion marcaba su paso mientras se acercaba a ellos, ralentizando su llegada, mirando alrededor en buscar de algún peligro para él o para su dueña, que se veía entre emocionada y angustiada. Frank Zhang fue el primero en descender del lomo de aquel animal, Nico todavía se preguntaba cómo su hermana había logrado que el caballo dejara que el hijo de Marte lo montara, la hija de Plutón le siguió y antes de dejar atrás al semental, extrajo una docena de piezas de oro del suelo, como recompensa por aquel apresurado viaje.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – cuestiono Di Ángelo, en cuanto su hermana piso el suelo de su cabaña - ¿Qué demonios es lo que sucede con Leo?

- Nico, yo no…

- Hazel, ambos sabemos que hay algo escondido en todo esto, de no ser así ¿Para que vendrían tu y Zhang tan apresuradamente?

Frank pareció encogerse ante su mención, Nico lo observo y pensó que quizás sería más fácil sacarle información a aquel chico, pero no tuvo necesidad, justo cuando dio un paso hacia el Pretor, la hija de Plutón hablo.

- Asclepios, el hijo de Apolo… - los ojos dorados de Hazel apenas y captaron la presencia de Will Solace detrás de Nico – Eh…

- El es Will, Will Solace, hijo de Apolo… es de mi total confianza… fue él quien me dio el mensaje de su Padre, continua.

Para ninguno de los presentes paso de ser percibido como Will inflaba el pecho de orgullo ante las palabras de Nico y tampoco como con lentitud se acerco a él, quedando lado a lado.

- Bien… - Hazel aclaro su garganta, frente a ella, en el suelo de tierra, un par de esmeraldas aparecieron, naciendo de la tierra – Cuando llegamos con Asclepio, el nos dio una, una receta… nos dio la cura de la muerte, lo necesario para volver a la vida.

- Eso va en contra de nuestro padre, Hazel, tú misma sabes que huir de la muerte no es tan sencillo.

- Lo sé, lo sé Nico, pero estábamos desesperados, la idea de que Jasón, Percy o Leo pudiera caer a manos de Gea nos aterraba… Asclepios y Apolo ya habían sido castigados por hacer esto antes, pero con un poco de trabajo logramos conseguirlo – un par de rubíes se unieron a las esmeraldas en el suelo -

- ¿Y cómo es que Leo esta muerto entonces? – cuestiono, la muerte era aterradora para todos, pero jugar con ella, irrumpir en el dominio de su padre, burlarse de su mandato… eso era más aterrador que morir.

- Asclepios dejo muy claro que la cura debía ser suministrada inmediatamente después de producirse la muerte, alguien debía estar ahí para colocarla… Piper decidió mantener el vial consigo y poder colocarla en el momento adecuado – Hazel jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, sus ojos empezaban a anegarse de lagrimas-

- Ella jamás pudo colocarle la cura a Leo… el desapareció con Gea y Octavian, ambos murieron inmediatamente al destruirla, todos vimos el desastre que causo – Esta vez había sido Will quien hablo, Nico parecía sumergirse en los ojos de Hazel, que ahora dejaba correr las lagrimas en su rostro- Además su cuerpo… bueno… nunca lo encontramos.

- Es porque él lo quería así – Frank abrazo los temblorosos hombros de Hazel y miraba con cierta molestia a ambos chicos- Leo sabía lo que estaba haciendo, el mismo nos conto su plan unos días antes… la diosa Niké había predicho su futuro y sabia que él era el chico de la profecía, sabía que solo el fuego mandaría a gea a dormir otra vez.

- Nada de esto tiene sentido, Leo murió y Piper nunca pudo colocarle la cura ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Nadie ha roto ninguna regla, no literalmente –

- El asunto es que Piper creía tener la cura… pero no era así, Leo siempre mantuvo el vial verdadero consigo, la magia de Hazel ayudo a que todos en el Argo lo creyeran así –un trozo enorme de oro surgió entre los maderos del suelo, Hazel no parecía sorprendida, ninguno en realidad, solo Will veía con asombro como el trozo brillante había aparecido de la nada-

- ¿Cómo podría leo colocarse la cura de todos modos?

- No lo sabemos… pero Leo podría habérselas ingeniado para hacerlo o…

- Es por eso que no puedes sentirlo, por eso yo tampoco lo hago… por eso nuestro padre no responde a nuestras oraciones.

- Leo jamás llego al inframundo… nunca piso el reino de nuestro padre.

- No y por eso justo ahora hay una reunión en el Olimpo… Hades y Zeus la han convocado.

Las palabras de Will culminaron con la conversación, el silencio se extendió a lo largo de todo el lugar, el sol rayaba el cielo y a lo lejos, en la casa grande las puertas se abrieron, Quirón y el señor D los observaron un momento, intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego, en un destello, apenas dando tiempo a que los semidioses cerraran los ojos y ardiendo como una supernova, el Dios desapareció.

En pasos largos y precisos Quirón se detuvo frente a los cuatro semidioses, que lo observaban expectantes.

- Sera mejor que vengan conmigo, ahora.


	6. 6-Leo

**6-Leo**

¡Sorpresa! Apuesto que no se esperaban una actualización ahora... bueno, aun no acaba pero estamos cerca.

sin nada mas que decir, espero que lo disfruten y dejen su Reviews, es mi regalo de navidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>La hija del Titan.<span>**_

La piel de Leo se erizo, suponía que así se sentía cuando la muerte susurraba a su oído o cuando Hades hablaba, que venía a ser lo mismo, de pie frente a los Dioses, la vida de leo casi empezaba a pasar frente a sus ojos, no habían dicho nada, nada con respecto a él en todo caso, pero ahí estaban, mirándose unos a los otros, esperando que alguno de ellos comenzara el festín.

- Parece que tus hijos insisten en quitarme el trabajo, Hefesto. - El Dios paro de retorcer el cable entre sus manos para poder observar al amo del inframundo, que mi miraba sarcásticamente desde su trono de huesos.

- ¿Que es lo que insinúas, Hades? - Todos los Dioses permanecían en silencio, observando a ambas partes, el mismo Zeus paseaba sus ojos de Dios a Dios -

- No insinuó nada, solo menciono lo obvio, tus hijos parecen tener una enorme tendencia al suicidio… - Leo lo miraba ensimismado, había algo en la voz y en la actitud de Hades que resultaba inquietante, si, pero al mismo tiempo, asombroso y encantador- Primero este chico, Charlie Beckendorf y ahora Leo Valdez.

- No te atrevas a hablar mal de Charlie… - la voz de Hefesto resonó en el lugar como un volcán al explotar, furia en su voz- Charlie es un Héroe y como tal...

- Entro a los Elíseos, yo en persona lo guie hasta su lugar… fui tan clemente como para enviar a la niña de afrodita a los Elíseos con él, aquella niña que traiciono a sus hermanos, a sus Dioses, por una venganza - Afrodita parecía molesta, pero al mismo tiempo se hundía en su asiento, incapaz de discutir contra la fuerza del señor de la muerte-

- Charlie se gano su lugar, salvo al niño Jackson.

- No metan a mi hijo en esto, Hefesto. -Las palabras de Poseidón fueron ligeras y lentas, como un mar en calma, pero también presagiaban esa misma calma, antes de un terrible Tsunami.

- No estamos aquí para cuestionar si tu hijo Charlie merece o no los Elíseos, Hefesto. –Zeus se acomodo sobre su trono, la túnica blanco caia sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules e inclementes, penetraban los de su padre al dirigirse a él- estamos aquí por otro de tus hijos… Por Leo Valdez.

El nudo en su garganta bajo en un vano intento de tragar, su boca estaba seca como un desierto, a su lado Calipso se acerco un poco más, los hombros de la inmortal temblaban ligeramente.

-Leo Valdez - dijo Hades, observándolo fijamente - No solo osaste quitarte la vida sino que, como si fuese poco irrumpir en mi reino de esa forma, encontraste la cura prohibida, Engañaste a Apolo y a Asclepio para conseguir una manera de engañarme a mí y volver al mundo de la vida.

- Tu hija, la romana, hizo lo mismo… Tu hijo, el chico griego la ayudo a salir, en tus propias narices, en tu reino. - Hefesto no despegaba los ojos de Hades, Leo esperaba que lo mirara a él, pero su padre no perdía de vista a su igual- ¿Por que ellos tienen un trato especial? Se supone que ninguno de nuestros hijos ha de ser beneficiado por nosotros, al menos que lo merezcan.

- Hazel renuncio a los elíseos, ella nunca murió realmente y Nico hizo lo que debía, nadie vivo merece estar en los campos de Asfodelo. - al igual que Poseidón, la voz de Hades parecía tranquila, enmascarando la furia que podía sentir-

- ¿Y mi hijo no? ¿No murió Leo para salvarnos a todos? ¿Para hacer lo que ninguno de nosotros podía? - Leo no sabía que su padre podía expresar tanta furia, pero suponía que ser el dios del fuego tenía algo que ver, el cabello en la cabeza de Hefestos parecía echar humo, algo le decía a Leo que en sus venas no corría icor, no, corría lava ardiente, fuego, furia- Ninguno de tus hijos debería existir al final, todos ellos terminan trayendo desgracias al mundo.

- Nadie ha dicho que tu hijo no sea merecedor de los Elíseos… pero él ha muerto y su alma me pertenece. – en los ojos de Hades, algo parecido a la ira iba creciendo, Leo jamás había visto a su padre reaccionar de aquella forma, no era como si lo hubiese visto mucho de todas formas, pero aun así, parecía dispuesto a golpear o incinerar a Hades en cualquier momento.

- Yo…

Todos los ojos, cada par de ellos, se fijaron en su figura, Leo no sabía que pretendía decir al pronunciar esa palabra ¿quien sabia que decir cuando los Dioses discutían su destino? ¿Cuando el Dios de la muerte exige su alma?

- Y no solo ha vuelto al mundo de los vivos, sino que ha transgredido tu mandato, hermano, y ha rescatado a la hija de Atlas de su castigo -

- Hace meses que Calipso debió haber sido liberada, cuando los Héroes salvaron el Olimpo se acordó que sería libre - Hermes jugaba con su caduceo sin mirar a nadie en especifico - Fue la petición del hijo de Poseidón.

- Calipso, de pie ahí, frente a mí, casi pasas de der percibida… la hermosa hija de atlas, destinada a permanecer eones encerrada en una isla y ahora, a pesar de todo, de pie en el Olimpo- Leo deseo poder hacer algo, poder hacer que Calipso desapareciera del lugar, esconderla, algo… lo que sea que evitara que Zeus se fijara en ella –

- Señor Zeus… yo… yo se que he quebrantado su orden al abandonar la isla pero…

- Sabes bien que tu castigo es más que merecido, apoyaste a tu padre en un intento para acabar con todos – Por una vez, Zeus se vio más humano, la palma de su mano cubrió su rostro y estrujo sus ojos, con gestos cansados… Leo no sabía si un Dios podía o no estar cansado, ni siquiera sabía si dormían como una persona normal pero Zeus, de pronto, parecía agotado –

- Lo sé… - murmuro abatida Calipso, Leo casi podía ver como se formaban las lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Hija de Atlas… tú has visto mas lunas que algunos de nosotros, se que aunque te ves como una chica, tu mente es sagaz y sabia, no lo dudo… es por ello que se que entiendes que los dioses no somos clementes, no podemos serlo, es por eso que somos Dioses, que cargamos el peso y las responsabilidades del mundo, para mantenerlo en equilibrio.

Calipso no respondió… asintió suavemente a las palabras de Zeus, a su lado, Leo tomo su mano, algo parecía indicar que así debía hacerlo, la hija de atlas le dio un apretón, leo temió que se tratara de una despedida silenciosa. Estaba a punto de interrumpir cuando se fijo en su padre, este lo miraba fijamente, por un momento la atención estaba puesta en la chica, su padre negó con la cabeza como si supiera lo que estaba por hacer, leo no tuvo otra opción que obedecerlo.

- Como un Dios, debo impartir justicia pero también debo reconocer derrotas… hace algunos meses los semidioses nos salvaron a todos del regreso de Cronos, de no ser por ellos, el mundo que conocemos ahora no existiría… Uno de ellos, Percy Jackson, pidió tu liberación.

La sangre de Leo hirvió por un momento, sabía todo el asunto de Percy renunciando a la inmortalidad y pidiendo que Calipso fuese libre, aun sentía celos sobre él con Calipso, pero ahora, de pie ahí, no pudo hacer otra cosa que agradecer el gesto… quizás eso ayudaría a Calipso a ser libre, más que él.

- Los asuntos que vinieron después de eso nublo mi mente, mis obligaciones y olvide mi promesa hacia aquel muchacho – Zeus se enderezo en su trono y su voz parecía más clara ahora – Es tiempo que asuma mis responsabilidades y cumpla mi palabra, como lo hice hace cientos de años, te libero de tu castigo Calipso, eres libre y bienvenida en el Olimpo si así lo deseas.

Calipso parecía entre estupefacta y emocionada, el apretón de su mano se soltó y por primera vez en la vida, vio como aquella chica cascarrabias, con poco sentido del humor pero con un corazón enorme, se arrodillo ante el Dios, sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y su cabeza dio un pequeño asentimiento en agradecimiento a sus palabras.

Lo mejor había pasado… ahora venia lo peor, leo lo sabía, podía sentirlo e intuirlo y por la manera en que su padre lo miraba, creía que el también lo sabía.

- Ahora debemos hacer algo contigo, Leo Valdez.


End file.
